¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? —pregunto Tenten a Neji. El Hyuga sonrio de medio lado, habian esperado mucho tiempo para ser felices, demasiado. Diez años-contesto./One-shot ligado al fic "El Primer Amor"


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

**Nota: **Este one-shot es sobre lo que paso entre Neji y Tenten en mi fic "El Primer Amor", está dedicado a todas las lectoras que me lo pidieron. Esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, pero no se manejar sus caracteres muy bien, espero que no salga muy OoC. Si es que así, pido disculpas a las fans de esa pareja que no les guste como maneje este one-shot.

.

**¿Esperaste mucho tiempo?**

**.**

Se miro una vez más al espejo de cuerpo completo y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se extendió en sus labios, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos chocolates, aquel brillo que había regresado junto con él, al final había esperado mucho tiempo para poder ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

El vestido de novia se amoldaba muy bien a su figura, su cabello castaño normalmente recogido en dos moñitos estaba suelto y le caía en delicadas ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, todo creación de Hinata.

—Te ves preciosa, Tenten —le dijo la aludida con una sonrisa.

—Hermosa —califico Sakura, detrás de ella, dándole los últimos toques al vestido —Neji se quedara con la boca abierta.

—Muchas gracias, chicas—dijo Tenten pasando su mano por la vaporosa tela del vestido, maravillándose de la suavidad y textura de este —por estar conmigo.

Sakura y Hinata sonrieron, mientras la ayudaban a bajar del banco donde había estado parada esperando a que terminaran de ayudarle a arreglarse, aunque la pelirosa no dejo que Hinata hiciera mucha fuerza, el embarazo de la Hyuga era más notorio y como doctora que era no iba a permitir que le pasara algo.

Tenten les sonrió y abrazo con fuerza, hacia todo para no llorar de la emoción, al fin había llegado el día en que se casaría con Neji. Cuando la dejo para irse con Hinata de Konoha quedo deshecha, había perdido muchas cosas en la vida, y cuando él se fue sin darle explicaciones perdió las ganar de vivir, creyó que solo había jugado con ella y llego un momento en que pensó que le odiaba por haberla ilusionado. Pero Hizashi le dio una nueva luz a su vida, un pequeño, fruto de su amor, del amor tan grande que había sentido por él y del que estaba segura Neji sentía por ella, y fue su hijo el que le permitió seguir adelante.

Era dificil creer que volverían a encontrarse, aun recordaba el día en que se hicieron novios.

.

_Le miro de forma incrédula, arqueando una ceja y luego rompió a reír fuertemente. Neji frunció el ceño irritado ante las risas de la chica._

— _¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? —inquirió._

—_Creo que la pregunta adecuada sería ¿De quién me estoy riendo? —dijo Tenten entre risas, mirándole aun divertida. —Pensé que te gustaba Sakura —dijo cuando se tranquilizo._

_Fue el turno del Hyuga para arquear una ceja._

— _¿Haruno? —Repitió incrédulo — ¿Por qué creíste eso?_

_Tenten se encogió de hombros, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la rama del árbol donde estaba sentada, estaban ya en el instituto otra vez. Acababa de terminar la presentación del instituto y gracias a Naruto, Hinata y Kaome, Konoha había ganado, aunque la morena no olvidaba lo que Temari había dicho._

—_Temari dijo que te gustaba ella —dijo con acidez —no lo negaste._

—_Tampoco lo acepte —dijo cruzándose de brazos —Es cierto que es una buena amiga, pero nunca me gusto. No es mi tipo._

_Se mordió el labio pensativa, no sabía que creer, ella había participado en esa broma para el Uchiha haciéndole creer que un montón de chicos estaban tras Sakura, aunque no era verdad, bueno Sasori si estaba enamorado de la pelirosa. Solo lo habían hecho para fastidiar a Sasuke. Y dejando de lado ese tema, era cierto que Neji le atraía mucho, más de lo que quisiera admitir ¿y cómo no? Era guapo, estudioso, y aunque su carácter frio y algo arrogante fuera exasperante, eso era lo que más le atraía de él._

—_Uhmm, digamos que digo que si —comento Tenten después de unos minutos — ¿Qué me garantiza que sería la decisión correcta?_

_El Hyuga se encogió de hombros._

_La morena soltó un bufido lleno de exasperación y se paro con rapidez, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de estar parada en una rama inestable, lo que causo que al dar un mal paso resbalara y cayera. Neji que tenia buenos reflejos la sostuvo a tiempo, impidiendo que se diera contra el suelo._

—_Eso te pasa por tonta —le recrimino cuando ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida y asustada._

— _¡Ah, arruinaste lo bonito del momento, Neji! —se quejo cuando se recupero del susto. Estaba muy cómoda entre los fuertes brazos del chico — Y mira que ya te estaba viendo como mi héroe._

_Neji soltó un sonido que no supo identificar si fue una risa o una burla._

— _¿Y qué dices? —Volvió a preguntar Neji — ¿Aceptas o no?_

_Tenten sonrió y se acomodo entre sus brazos, una sonrisa picara se extendió por su bello rostro._

—_Si —sonrió pasando sus manos por el cuello de él —Me encantaría ser tu novia._

_El Hyuga sonrió de medio lado algo arrogante y se inclino sobre la morena, uniendo sus labios en un beso demandante y lujurioso, cargado de pasión y deseo, también de cariño y amor. Cuando se separaron, Tenten pudo apreciar que aquellos ojos perlas que le gustaban tanto brillaban de un modo muy especial cuando la veían, y eso la hacía sentir a la mar de bien. _

_._

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que se separara de Hinata y Sakura y mirara a Ino y Temari que pasaban, ambas rubias sonrieron y cerraron la puerta en la cara de los hombres que estaban detrás de ellas, Shikamaru, el esposo de Temari y Sai, el novio de Ino.

—Te ves tan bella —dijo Temari, tendiéndole un ramo de flores blancas.

—Gracias, Temari —replico la morena tomando el ramo y oliendo el dulce aroma —son tan lindas.

—No tanto como la novia —rio Ino. —De verdad espero que disfrutes mucho mi regalo, aunque…Neji lo disfrutara más. —añadió de forma maliciosa.

Tenten sonrió pícaramente, el regalo de Ino había sido un conjunto de lencería muy sexy, que estrenaría en la noche de bodas. Ya se moría por llegar a ese momento. Las demás soltaron risitas cantarinas ante eso, hasta que Sakura carraspeo llamando la atención de todas.

—Veamos —dijo poniéndose delante de Tenten —necesitas cuatro cosas para la buena suerte. Algo nuevo.

—El vestido —dijo Hinata.

Sakura, Temari e Ino asintieron.

—Algo viejo.

—El collar —repuso Tenten. El collar de plata había permanecido a su madre.

Las demás asintieron.

—Algo azul —dijo Ino, en sus manos sostuvo una liga azul —y que Neji no se atreva a quejarse —dijo ayudándole a ponérselo.

—Y Algo prestado —murmuro Hinata sonriéndole y acercándose para ponerle el velo con el que se había casado con Naruto en su segunda boda en Japón.

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lagrimas de gratitud mientras veía a todas sus amigas, las que siempre habían estado con ella desde que eran pequeñas, incluso Hinata que de forma indirecta había sido la causante de la ida de Neji, pero no podía culparla, Hinata había renunciado a toda su herencia en el pasado para impedir que Hiashi echara a la calle a Neji, y fue gracias a eso que ello se mudaron a Konoha y se conocieron y entendía perfectamente que Neji se sentía en gran deuda con ella, no solo por lo que hizo, si no porque la quería como a una hermana.

—Serás muy feliz, Tenten —le dijo Sakura sonriente —incluso aunque ha pasado diez años desde ese día, su amor aun sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

—E-Espero que me perdones algún día —dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza —si yo no me hubiera ido de Konoha, Neji-niisan no hubiera ido conmigo, lo aleje de ti sin querer.

Tenten sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas tonta, Hinata. Por ti lo conocí, no tengo nada que perdonar.

A pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor, Hinata era como su hermana, la quería mucho, al igual que a las demás, y ya no importaba si había pasado uno o dos años o en este caso diez, lo importante al final era que todo iba a salir bien, que el primer amor iba a triunfar.

Y esperaba realmente que Hizashi olvidara su actitud infantil y se dignara a hablarle a su padre. Entendía que estaba enojado, pero ya había pasado tres meses desde que Neji volvió a su vida, tres meses en los que había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a todo para ser perdonado. Pero bueno, Hizashi también era un Hyuga y no solo había heredado lo físico de su padre, sino también el orgullo.

—Hizashi entenderá —le dijo Temari, como si le leyera el pensamiento —aun debe ser dificil para él. Te vio sufrir por Neji mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Había sufrido mucho por su partida, principalmente porque Neji no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera se despidió, de no haber sido por Kaome no se hubiese enterado que de que Hinata, Kurenai y Neji se iban de Konoha.

.

_Sonrió de forma juguetona al ver a Neji echado en el césped, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, su rostro demostraba una gran paz, les gustaba mucho verle así, cuando no tenía preocupaciones._

_Estas últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas con él, a pesar de ser distante y frio con los demás, Neji le había abierto su corazón y le demostró que le quería de verdad._

_Dejo su mochila al lado de la su novio y con cuidado de no llamar su atención se echo a su lado, mirándole fijamente unos minutos, hasta que con un rápido movimiento se tiro encima de él, lo escucho maldecir y abrir los ojos y comenzó a reír._

—_Hola, amorcito —le dijo de forma juguetona mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios._

_Neji se relajo cuando vio que tenia encima a Tenten, observo con tranquilidad aquellos ojos chocolates y suspiro, debía haberlo adivinado, suspirando y sonriendo levemente le hizo bajar de encima de él, y le ayudo a echarse a su lado otra vez, paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la morena y volvió a cerrar los ojos._

— _¿Neji?_

— _¿Hm?_

_Tenten hizo un puchero gracioso y se acomodo con mas suavidad sobre el pecho del Hyuga, poniendo sus codos para apoyarse y observarlo fijamente. Neji abrió los ojos y se choco con Tenten a unos centimetros de él._

— _¿Me quieres?_

—_No._

_Ella le fulmino con la mirada._

—_Te amo —dijo Neji, levantando una mano y acariciando sus cabellos castaños —No te quiero, te amo._

—_Yo también —susurro Tenten feliz. —También te amo._

_Se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, pero que pese a todo Tenten sintió extraño, Neji le besaba como si fuera la última vez que la veía, como si fuera una….despedida. Y eso definitivamente no le gusto, el beso era demasiado amargo y triste._

_Trato de separarse pero Neji no la dejo, la beso unos segundos más y después la libero mientras se levantaba abruptamente y la abrazaba, otra vez como si fuera el último día en que estuvieran juntos. Titubeante le correspondió el abrazo._

— _¿E...Estas bien?_

—_Si —contesto en el acto, con aparente tranquilidad, pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba tenso y algo le preocupaba._

— _¿Porque Hinata no viene al instituto? —pregunto ahora con temor, la Hyuga había faltado ese día y el día anterior había hablado con ella, parecía que hubiese estado llorando todo el día._

—_E...Ella está bien —aseguro Neji con sequedad —Esta bien._

_Pudo sentir que Hinata era lo que le preocupaba, sabía que Neji se sentía en deuda con su prima, cuando tenían seis años, después de la muerte de sus padres, Hiashi había querido echarle a la calle sin derecho a la herencia Hyuga a la que Hizashi renuncio cuando se caso con la madre de Neji, pero Hinata intervino renunciando a sus derechos como primogénita a cambio de que Neji perteneciera a la familia Hyuga y fue esa la razón por la que se mudaron a Konoha. Neji se lo conto a la semana de hacerse novios._

— _¿Quieres cenar hoy en mi casa? —inquirió Tenten, tratando de que se relajara, si algo le pasaba a Hinata, esperaba que pasara pronto._

—_Si, estaré a las ocho ahí._

—_Te esperare._

_Neji le sonrió de forma extraña y le dio un beso corto. De nuevo sintió el amargo sabor de una dolorosa despedida._

_Recogió sus cosas y camino rápido hacia su casa, era temprano aun, las cuatro de la tarde, pero quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Acomodo la casa, se ducho y preparo la comida. Esperaba que le gustara. Se soltó los moñitos y dejo su cabello suelto, no le gustaba usarlo muy a menudo así, pero Neji le había dicho en una ocasión que se veía mejor._

_Se puso un pantalón jean ajustado y una blusa blanca algo floja, a las ocho en punto Neji llego a su casa, pero nunca supo si la comida le hubiese gustado, al verla lo primero que hizo fue besarla, besarla con hambre y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. No entendía que pasaba, pero no pregunto, solo atino a corresponder el beso, las caricias de Neji comenzaban a subir de tono conforme se tambaleaban directo a su cuarto._

—_N-Neji —gimió al sentir las manos de él colarse bajo su blusa y acariciar sus pechos._

—_Y-Yo —Neji paro un momento —T-Te…. deseo, Tenten._

_Y eso fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar la cena, o que eran muy jóvenes o cualquier otra cosa, como aquel comportamiento inusual en Neji, porque sentía que había algo extraño en todo eso. Se dejo llevar por la pasión y la lujuriosa que recorría su cuerpo ante las caricias de Neji, se sentía tan bien._

—_Perdóname —no estuvo segura de haber escuchado esa palabra tras sus gemidos y aquella lujuria que le nublaba la mente_

_Y esa noche se entrego en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba._

_._

_Se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa, había llamado a Neji y él le había dicho que se encontraran en una hora, frente a cafetería del instituto. La noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida, y Neji había sido muy gentil y lindo con ella. Estaba tan feliz, nada podía arruinarle su felicidad._

_Llego al instituto y vio como sus amigos estaban en la cancha de básquet jugando, se extraño de no ver a Naruto y Hinata, que eran los principales admiradores de ese juego, pero supuso que Naruto debía estar con Kaome, el día anterior se habían hecho novios y de seguro Hinata debía estar aun mal._

— _¡Hey! —Sakura le hizo un gesto para que se acercara._

— _¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

_La pelirosa sonrió._

—_Vamos a ir al cine. ¿Quieres ir? Naruto y Kaome han ido a avisarle a Jiraiya._

—_Lo siento, pero ya quede con Neji._

—_Ah, entonces otro día._

—_Sí._

_Como no tenía nada que hacer, hasta que llegara Neji se sentó al lado de Sakura y ambas se quedaron viendo como los chicos jugaban básquet, aunque Gaara parecía más ocupado en prestar atención a Ino, que le estaba mandando besos volados. Estaban riéndose por algunos comentarios cuando escucharon un grito, voltearon para ver como Naruto salía del edificio donde estaba la dirección y se alejaba a paso rápido, se veía muy furioso._

_Sasuke y Sakura dejaron lo que estaban haciendo de inmediato. Tente se paro también presurosa a saber que pasaba, no entendía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, a los pocos minutos vieron como Kaome salía mirando a todos lados._

_Naruto se subió a un taxi, desde donde estaban no escucharon que decía._

_Algo preocupados, todos fueron en dirección a la chica, que corría para parar un taxi._

— _¡Kaome! —la voz de Sakura le hizo detenerse._

_Tenten se mordió el labio, la chica estaba preocupada, podía verlo en su rostro ¿Qué había pasado? Aunque estaba mucho más preocupada por aquel presentimiento que tenia, aun así trato de no dejar que nadie lo notara._

—_Parece muy apurado —señalo riendo._

_Kaome le miro de forma extraña, no extraña no, confundida, como si esperara que ella supiera que era lo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño al ver que Kaome desvió la mirada, como si algo muy malo pasara y paro un taxi._

—_Naruto va a tratar de detener a Hinata —informo con un deje de tristeza en la voz._

— _¿Detenerla? —repitió Sakura sin entender, aunque algo le decía que la respuesta no le agradaría._

—_Neji y Hinata han dejado el instituto —dijo con voz imparcial al tiempo que detenía un taxi —ellos se van de Konoha._

_Aquellas palabras le dejaron aturdida ¿irse de Konoha? Pero….el no le había dicho nada. ¡No podía hacerle eso! Definitivamente no. Sentía como las palabras de Kaome destrozaban todo su mundo. Neji no podía dejarla sin explicaciones, sin decir nada ¡No después de lo que sucedió entre ellos!_

_Un pequeño sollozo se escapo de sus labios, pudo sentir la mirada de los demás en ella. Sakura la saco de su mundo, instando a todos de irlos a buscar, pero habían olvidado preguntar a Kaome a dónde irían y ella ya se había ido detrás de Naruto, que de seguro iba detrás de Hinata para impedirle que se fuera._

_Ahora entendía porque Neji había estado actuando de forma extraña, pero eso no aliviaba en lo más mínimo su dolor. Estaba dolida, extraña y confusa, el dolor en su pecho no remitía, como tampoco las lagrimas, sus amigas trataban de ayudarla, pero ninguna palabra le hacía sentir mejor, ninguna._

_No supo cómo, pero de pronto estaba con todos en un taxi, donde Sakura e Ino gritaban al taxista a los lugares donde revisarían, fueron a un montón de terminales, al aeropuerto y nada. Al final Sakura se quedo pensativa y ordeno ir al a la estación de trenes que estaba más lejos de Konoha._

_Solo al bajar del taxi supo que ahí donde debieron haber ido al principio, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero eso no le impidió correr cuando se dio cuenta de que el tren comenzaba a marcharse y pudo divisar a lo lejos a Naruto y Kaome, el primero corriendo para ir a la par del tren y despidiéndose de quien sin duda alguna era Hinata._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Neji! —Sakura e Ino gritaban detrás de ella._

_Pero era tarde el tren se había marchado, llevándose con él a Neji y parte de su corazón y vida. Paro a unos metros de Kaome, ella la dio una mirada de tristeza y se quedo viendo a Naruto, que estaba a unos metros de ahí._

— _¡Neji! ¡Neji! —lloro con desconsuelo, llevándose las manos a la cara sin saber qué hacer, las piernas le fallaron y pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo sollozando — ¿Porque? —Pregunto histérica — ¡¿POR QUE?_

_Todas se reunieron alrededor de ella, podía escucharlas decirle algo, pero su mente se negaba a prestarle atención, estaba tan rota, Neji le había dejado ¡Le había dejado! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_._

—_Tenten —Tsunade le dirigió una mirada seria._

_Había pasado dos meses desde que Neji y Hinata se habían marchado. La castaña apenas y le prestó atención, seguía con la mente puesta en cualquier cosa, escapando de la realidad para no volver a caer en el dolor, aunque por las noches lloraba sin evitarlo, extrañándolo y odiándolo por todo lo que le hizo._

_Ino suspiro a su lado._

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella? —pregunto la rubia preocupada._

_Había estado muy mal, los mareos le atacaban frecuentemente al igual que las nauseas y solo había ido con Tsunade porque Sakura e Ino había insistido, no necesitaba que le dijeran nada, sabía que debía ser porque no comía bien y estaba demasiado deprimida, tanto que había descuidado sus estudios y si seguía si perdería el año._

_Pero no le importaba. Ya no había nada que le importara en la vida_

—_Esta embarazada —le dijo Tsunade a Tenten._

_Ino se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras que aquellas palabras habían logrado penetrar en la mente de Tenten… ¿…embarazada?...Eso…era…imposible…_

_Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, una donde Ino y Tsunade le veían, esperando su respuesta._

_Recordó la noche antes de que Neji la dejara, no se habían cuidado y había estado tan metida en aquella entrega que se olvido de las posibilidades de quedar embarazada, ¡solo tenía diecisiete años!_

—_Tenten —llamo Ino con suavidad._

— _¿Estás segura? —pregunto Tenten._

_Tsunade asintió._

—_Tienes dos meses._

_Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez fueron de felicidad, una vez que hubo asimilado la noticia no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarse, la ida de Neji le había destrozado, pero la llega de ese nuevo ser que crecía en su interior el devolvió las ganas de vivir. Ahora tenía algo porque luchar._

—_Eso…e-es maravilloso —musito poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago._

_Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, aquel bebé le devolvía la alegría perdida, lucharía por él, tenía que retomar sus estudios si quería terminar el instituto e ingresar a la universidad. Su hijo la necesitaba, no tenía tiempo de seguir lamentándose por Neji, ya no, ahora solo debía preocuparse por su niño… o niña._

_._

La puerta volvió a abrirse, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Un niño de cabello castaño corto y ojos perlas le miro con el ceño fruncido, mejor dicho miro con desagrado el vestido blanco que tenia puesto, Hizashi estaba en contra de su boda con Neji, aun no perdonaba que su padre les hubiera dejado por cumplir una promesa, si bien no culpaba a Hinata, decía que Neji podía haber encontrado una forma de comunicarse con ellos sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Coincidía con eso, pero Neji lo quiso así.

—Hizashi.

Alzo la mano con gesto suplicante a su hijo, necesitaba que el niño le apoyara, toda su vida quiso pasarla al lado de Neji y ahora que él había vuelto no podía esperar más, sabía que con el tiempo Neji ganaría el cariño de su hijo.

—Tenten no tiene la culpa, Hizashi —le señalo Temari.

—Lo sé —concordó este con algo de desdén —solo ese hombre tiene la culpa.

—Ese hombre es tu padre —intervino Hinata con dulzura —si me has perdonado a mí. ¿Por qué no perdonas a Neji? Yo lo vi sufrir estos diez años, se que nunca se sintió en paz consigo mismo, se odio cada momento solo de saber que había hecho sufrir a Tenten. Entiéndelo, no te pedimos que vayas, lo abraces y le digas papá te perdono. Solo dale una oportunidad.

—Él le hizo mucho daño a mamá —repuso el niño con dureza.

Tenten suspiro.

—Tal vez —dijo Sakura tranquilamente —pero él es el único que puede hacerla feliz, solo él puede causarle dolor o alegría al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Hizashi derrotado, mientras avanzaba y cogía la mano de su madre, apretándola con suavidad —le daré una oportunidad. Pero si te hace sufrir otra vez, no respondo.

Tenten sonrió con ternura a su hijo.

—Gracias, cariño —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hizashi sonrió medianamente y salió del cuarto. Estaban en la casa de Hinata y Naruto, el último estaba en la casa de los Uchiha junto a Neji.

Ino salió a los pocos minutos, cuando regreso le comunico que ya era hora de subir a la limosina para ir a la iglesia. Tenten sonrió emocionada mientras que las demás le ayudaban a bajar sin que se estropeara nada. Al final de las escaleras le esperaba Minato, el rubio amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarle a la iglesia y entregarle a Neji. Tenten hubiese querido que su padre estuviera en ese momento, pero él había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía nueve años y no pudo negarse, Minato y Kushina se habían comportado muy bien con ella, tratándola como a una hija.

Cuando llego a la iglesia, Neji ya estaba en su sitio, al lado Naruto y Hinata tenían los anillos de matrimonio. La música de fondo comenzó a sonar mientras ella pasaba su mano por el brazo de Minato y ambos comenzaban a caminar por la alfombra roja que había entre los bancos de la iglesia.

Las miradas de Tenten y Neji se encontraron, y ambos sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el Hyuga, Minato tomo la mano de la castaña y la unió con la de Neji.

—Sean felices —replico con una sonrisa —se lo merecen.

—Gracias —susurraron a la vez.

Minato solo sonrió y retrocedió, se puso al lado de Kushina en los primeros bancos de la iglesia y espero a que comenzara la ceremonia.

— ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? —pregunto Tenten a Neji.

Este sonrió de medio lado. Esa había sido la pregunta que él le había hecho el día en que se encontraron en la boda de Hinata y Sai, que al final resulto ser la boda de Hinata y Naruto. ¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? Claro que había esperado mucho, demasiado tiempo para ser felices.

—Diez años —le contesto en un susurro. Esa había sido la respuesta de ella.

Tenten sonrió y miro al frente. El padre comenzó a hablar y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya los había proclamado marido y mujer.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Neji se inclino sobre ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y besándola suavemente. Ella se sintió en las nubes, con eso su amor estaba sellado. Cuando se separaron todos estallaron en aplausos.

Sonrieron y tomados de la mano comenzaron a salir de la iglesia con todos rodeándoles. Ahora les quedaba la fiesta y luego el viaje de bodas.

—Te amo —dijo Neji conformen avanzaban.

—Yo también te amo.

Estaban a punto de besarse otra vez cuando Hizashi los separo, poniéndose en medio de ellos.

—Yo solo espero que no se demoren mucho en ese dichoso viajecito.

Tenten rio suavemente, mientras junto a Neji y su hijo se volvían hacia sus amigos que estaban felicitándoles. Al final todo resulto bien, el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para ser felices fue mucho, pero valió la pena.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Terminado ^^**_

_**La verdad me tomo todo la tarde, trate en la mayor parte de no cambiar sus formas de ser, la verdad no sé si salió bien, pero espero que os guste. Como ya dije es para todos aquellos que pidieron saber que paso exactamente con ellos en el fic "El Primer Amor".**_

_**Es la primera vez que hago un Neji/Tenten, solo espero que no lo haya hecho mal. Espero también vuestros comentarios ^^ y gracias por todo su apoyo, en cierto sentido este one-shot es un regalo por los casi 300 reviews que mandaron en el otro fic. Aunque espero que llegue a 300 ^^**_

_**¡Que viva en Neji/Tenten!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
